Software solutions may be used to help move companies toward better business practices, such as around order fulfillment, supply chain operations, inventory management, product pricing and global commerce. The solutions may help fast-growing companies decrease the amount of time it takes to establish new business capabilities by focusing on implementing those capabilities that provide the most business impact while making judicious, prudent use of capital. The solutions may provide proven business design alternatives that address various specific needs allowing the solution to be as unique as the business. With such solutions, executives or others at the companies may weigh priorities, tradeoffs and the effort required to produce the desired results, efficiently and directly as well as mitigate the implementation risk.